Danganronpa Fanfiction Wikia:General Guidelines
General Rules *'FANDOM University'; If you are new to editing Wikipedia, we suggest you visit the FANDOM University to learn more on how to be a good Wikia editor! *'Not spoiler free'; This wiki contains spoilers for Danganronpa series, which include content from game, anime, manga, spin-off, and the latest released game, New Danganronpa V3. *'Artistic freedom'; You are free to write, create, and edit your own articles in this fanon wiki. There's no limit in being a creative writer and editor, so go ahead and begin editing! **If you use pieces of fan-created artwork that you happened to find on the internet, it is mandatory that you credit the artist by linking to where you found the art. *'Be civil'; Greet users on this wiki, share your love with them about the series, and remember to form an unbreakable friendship with everyone here! *'Assume good faith'; If you encountered a matter that you need to discuss with other users, please discuss the matter with cool head, rational thinking, and talk things over civilly. *'Plagiarism'; Plagiarism is strictly prohibited and will be categorized as vandalism and/or rule breaking for anyone who is caught in plagiarism act. *'Highly prohibited'; Posting any sexually explicit images, harassing other users, or plagiarizing content from other wikis are strictly prohibited. *'Editing another user's page'; It is prohibited to edit another user's article without their permission, even though it's a good faith edit. Only admins who have the right to edit anyone's page, usually for Wiki's general maintenance. Always contact the page's owner before editing, or using their articles. *'No editor's war'; To each their own. Anyone caught discoursing intensely on the Wiki about characters, ships, etc., will be warned by an admin. *'Ask the staff'; When in doubt, please do not hesitate to contact the admins that would gladly help you at any situation. Deleting Pages Deleting pages is an act that can only be performed by the administration of the Danganronpa Fanfiction Wiki or Fandom staff members; most users are unable to delete pages due to the possibility of deleting pages for no reason. Users that wish to request a deletion of any page, from character pages to images, only need to place the template on the page or image they no longer desire to be on the wiki. After that, any admin will be able to take care of the posted requests. Deletion requests will be handled on the admin's schedule, not the user's. The template automatically adds any page it is added to into the "Candidates for deletion" category. Admins should regularly clear this category out. Blocking Policy In case one of you unconsciously breaking one of the rules, you will be given a reminder by an admin in your Message Wall. However, if vandalism happens, the staff will give you: *First Offense: An official and the first warning from an admin in your Message Wall. *Second Offense: If you failed to heed the first warning, you will be blocked for a week. *Third Offense: If you are still vandalizing the Wiki after your first ban, you will be blocked permanently from this Wiki. General Wiki's Function Guideline :Message Wall Message wall functions as the way for two editors or more to contact with each other. You are free to use it as long as you don't violate any rules/user's agreement. We also have a Discord channel of this wiki, ask one of the staff to invite you to join our chat. For normal, friendly conversations, it is highly suggested to do that in our Discord channel rather than here because it can flood the Recent Wiki Activity with an endless message wall notification. If a user asks a question on an Admin's wall, do not answer on the Admin's behalf or insert yourself into the conversation, as it blurs the line between moderators and editors. :Category Category is important to classify your page. Using mandatory templates such as property and infobox templates will automatically categorized your page under your username with proper categories. All you need to do, for example for your character's page is inserting "story's title Characters." Category:Danganronpa Fanfiction Wiki Policies